The Note
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila isn't amused, that tomorrow is Monday and while she is away for a short period, Nathaniel took his chance to write down Lila something to make her day.


**Funny fact: A newspaper inspired me to write this.**

Nathaniel sat with Lila in her big bedroom on a couch she had a few meters away from her bed, looking at a movie, they were watching together.

"There's nothing better than spending time with my boyfriend, watching all day Netflix, chilling and enjoying each others company" Expressed Lila leaning herself on Nathaniel's chest for him, to embrace her by putting his arms behind her back.

"Well said" Responded the redhead after the Italian girl said that and he nudged his nose on hers, then got kissed on his nose by her. "Thanks for helping me finishing my Math homework"

"No problem. I know how Ms. Mendeleiev is with you"

"Well, I used to draw a lot, rather than paying attention to the lessons. You kind of have to blame me for her dislike on me"

"She's kinda rude to most of the students. I can't remember if there was a time, she treated us the way Miss Bustier does."

"With respect?"

"Yeah, I get it, why she dislikes Chloé. She's always acting like, she owns everything, me because I don't pay attention, you because you're always messing with her when she's messing with me. The others don't do anything, but she seems to dislike them too"

"I think she doesn't really dislike them, it's just the way she is" Explained Lila. "My dad is also selfish as an example. He thinks he can tell me, who I shall date and who I shouldn't. He thinks you're a bad influence and behind our money, but that's not true"

"What he thinks that?"

"He also doesn't like it, that I'm dating someone, who's...uhm… not as class as us Rossi's."

"Right…." Nathaniel said with a sighed.

"Nath it's not important, what he thinks of you. You're the person I'm in love with and want to be. I don't care if you were the poorest boy in Paris or the son of my parents enemy."

"Me too" Admitted Nathaniel. "I don't care if you're rich. Even if you would lose everything you had, I would still be there for you"

"Like the day we met"

"Right"

"You're sweet" Complimented Lila placing her hands on his cheeks, planting a quick kiss on his lips, turning Nathaniel light up a bit on his cheeks. Lila kept lying on Nathaniel's front, then heard him sight.

"Tomorrow is Monday and that means we start with Mrs. Mendeleiev in Maths and Chemistry" Uttered Nathaniel passing his hand slowly on Lila's arm up and down, much for Lila's enjoyment.

"Chemistry is the worst subject with her, the time there doesn't even seem to pass"

"Like for me"

"Yeah" Groaned Lila still savoring Nathaniel caressing her gently.

"You still have to pack your books I see" Told Nathaniel seeing Lila's books on her desk, next to the TV.

"I still got time" Whispered Lila quietly to Nathaniel. "I'd like to enjoy the rest of the evening with you before you go," Lila said poking him on the nose with hers.

"I'd love to" Replied Nathaniel making Lila smile amorously.

"If you don't mind. I need go to the toilet, be right back" Said Lila leaving him back at the couch, getting out of her room. Nathaniel sighed amused watching his girlfriend leave, then got himself comfortable on the couch, looking at the TV and the pile of books on Lila's table caught his attention.

"Hmm" Hummed Nathaniel getting up from the couch, going to the table and searched through the books, then found the science book, sorting it out. Nathaniel opened the cover of the book, glancing at the title and down on the corner Lila's name written on it along with her address. Nathaniel smiled and took from Lila's desk a blue pen, sat down on the desk and started to doddle down something, while Lila was away. Nathaniel heard footsteps on the floor, then put the book inside the pile back and sat back on the couch quickly for Lila to believe, he had been there the whole time.

Lila entered into the room again, closing the door behind her and walked up at the couch, sitting down next to Nathaniel, which faked an innocent smile at the brunette.

"You're hiding something?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel shook his head, afterward, Lila smirked at the red head. "You're sure"

"Y...yes, just missed you a bit"

"Dork" Said Lila with a giggle, then kissed him on the lips, placing her arms behind him to continue to make out with him, while he did the same, then lied back on the couch pulling her girlfriend along with him to show his affection to her.

* * *

Next day inside the classroom of Mrs. Mendeleiev the class of Miss Bustier sat on their seats looking at the teacher talking.

"Last Friday I gave you the task 2.3.5 to 3.3.1 as homework from the science book as you remember" Said Mrs. Mendeleiev. "Open your notebook with your solutions for me to see, then we will check the solutions and work in pairs on the next page."

Lila took out from her messenger bag her book and notebook for science along with the other classmates. Next to her sat Adrien's fencing colleague Kagami, who had already had her book and notebook open for the teacher to check it.

"Did you have any difficulty in finishing the tasks?" Asked Lila as she placed her books for the subject on the desk.

"Just the last exercise was complicated to solve" Responded the Japanese girl observing Lila open both books then Lila got surprised by looking at the inside of one of her books.

"Aww look" Questioned Lila the desk mate, which looked at Lila's book to see over the square, which contained Lila's name the sentence _I_ _love you Lila Rossi_ surrounded with many hearts and horizontal lying three's, playing off as birds flying between the hearts in the small doodle.

"Nathaniel is a sweetheart" Confessed Kagami smiling at the brunette, which kept gazing at the sketch of her boyfriend.

 **This was short I know, I just found it cute to make it. I got inspired by a newspaper article of the most romantic things had become from their lovers :3**


End file.
